


See Jen? I told you I could never hate you.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared finds Jensen with his hand down his shorts. It's all uphill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'm not really sure where this came from. It kind of slapped me in the face. Anyway I hope you enjoy and feel free to review. :)

  
Author's notes: This is my first full sex scene. Actually it kind of embarrassed me to write it so you better like it. Ha not really, but in all seriousness, please REVIEW it would be much appreciated.  


* * *

__________________________________________________________“Jensen?” 

“Uh… yeah?” 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

 

 

That was how it all started. Jensen with his hand down his shorts and Jared… well… Jared was less than decent. Not that he meant to be of course, but it was hard not to be half dressed when he got out of the shower. Clad only in a towel, Jared had stepped out of his en suite bathroom to find his best friend slash costar leaning against the wall outside the bathroom door. Fucking Jensen Ackles getting off on Jared getting himself off in the shower. Awkward to say the least. Besides being awkward, Jared was pretty sure that his dick was now tenting his towel. Seeing Jensen all flushed and sweaty was doing things to his body that he wasn’t really ready to admit that he enjoyed them. Did I mention that it was awkward. Yeah well it was. 

 

Jensen slowly pulled his hand out of his shorts and stood up. He looked everywhere but at Jared and finally with a scratch to his head he turned on his heel and basically sprinted out of the room. Jared was still gaping at the open door when he felt a cool breeze on his wet skin. Shivering slightly Jared headed over to his closet and pulled out sweats and a t-shirt. Forgoing boxers and socks he quickly dressed and went to find Jensen. Jared needed answers and he wasn’t going to stop asking until he got them. 

 

Going down the stairs two at a time to the lower level of Jared and Jensen’s shared house, Jared almost tripped at the bottom when Jensen walked around the corner. Managing not to trip on the stairs, Jared didn’t account for the rug at the bottom. Slipping on the rug, Jared smashed into Jensen and went sprawling with Jensen underneath him.

 

“Oomph…” Jensen ground out as the air was knocked out of him.

 

“Oh my God Jen! I’m so sorry!” Jared said as he rolled off of Jensen. Jensen just wheezed at him still not able to talk. 

 

“God Jare fucking pay attention!” Jensen yelled at him when he regained his breath. Jared looked at him with sad eyes. Jensen shook his head and patted Jared on the head as he chuckled and he realized that he would never be able to resist Jared’s sad puppy-dog look. He then froze as he remembered what had happened only minutes before in Jared’s bedroom. Jensen slowly got up and held out a hand to help Jared up. “I suppose you wanna talk huh?” He said with a blush on his face. Jared nodded and they walked into the kitchen with Jensen trailing Jared. 

 

Jared headed straight for the coffee pot, seeing as how it was only 8 o’clock in the morning he wasn’t sure how Jensen was even functioning without already having coffee. He poured two cups of coffee. One for Jensen and one for himself. He gave Jensen’s coffee to him black as he doctored his own with sugar and creamer. 

 

“So what happened back there Jen?” He asked Jensen as he leaned against the counter across from him. A blush bloomed across Jensen’s cheeks as he brought the coffee cup to his lips. He shakily took a drink before lowering it back down to rest on the countertop. 

 

“Jare… I just… well I just don’t know.” He looked at Jared before dropping his head into his hands. “I mean I know, but I’m not sure I’m ready to admit anything. You’ll hate me.” Jared frowned. Surely nothing Jensen had to say would make Jared hate him. Jensen was his best friend. 

 

“I could never hate you Jen.” He told his friend and looked at him with sad eyes. “You can tell me anything.” He grabbed Jensen’s hand in slightly larger one. “Please talk to me.” Jensen looked up to him and nodded slowly. 

 

“You might not hate me, but I don’t think you’ll like me after you hear what I have to say.” Jared tried to protest, but Jensen held up a hand to stop him. “The thing is, IkindofreallyloveyouJared.” Jared blinked at him. 

 

“Uh, what?” He asked as he tried to figure out what Jensen said.

 

“I said I love you.” Jensen practically yelled. Jared processed this for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. Not just a chuckle or a snicker, but a full on belly laugh. The type that makes your stomach hurt and your cheeks ache from smiling. Jared tried to get a handle on himself when he saw Jensen’s glare, but he couldn’t seem to stop laughing. It was just so damn funny. Jensen actually thought he would hate him for this? 

 

Jared saw Jensen start to leave and he was sobered instantly. He grabbed Jensen’s wrist before he was able to get fully off his stool. He tried to tug his arm away, but Jared wouldn’t let go. “What the fuck Jared? Let me go!” He yelled. Jared just gripped tighter and shuffled around to stand in front of Jensen. He grabbed both of Jensen’s wrists trying to get his friend to look at him. Jensen started cussing him out as he tried to shove him away. Jared needed to get his attention. He forced Jensen to stop moving as he cupped his face in his large hands. Jensen stopped thrashing around and looked up at Jared with wet eyes. Jared couldn’t stand the heartbroken look on Jensen’s face. 

 

Knowing that Jensen must be feeling rejected and hurt, Jared did the only thing he could do. He kissed him. At first it was just a brush of his lips on Jensen’s, but it slowly progressed to something deeper, wetter and a whole hell of a lot dirtier once Jensen started reacting to him. He sucked and nibbled and stroked Jensen’s mouth with his own. Jensen let out a needy whimper and Jared pulled back. Jensen’s pupils were blown wide and his eyelids hooded. His lips were swollen and slick from Jared’s mouth on his. 

 

“I love you too Jen.” Jared whispered to Jensen. Tears began making tracks down Jensen’s face as all his emotions caught up to him. He was feeling everything from relief to fear and most of all he thought his heart would burst from pure joy. 

 

Jared brushed the moisture from Jensen’s cheeks and leaned back in. It was Jensen that instigated their second kiss though. He took control of Jared’s mouth and tried to learn him through the kiss. 

 

Jared was lost. It was only too often that he imagined this very thing happening and he couldn’t get enough. He wanted anything and everything from Jensen. He would give it all to Jensen and more. He knew that from this moment his whole world would revolve around this man and he was happy to accept it as a gift. Jensen was his gift from whatever deity out there and he welcomed him with open arms. 

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared with the intention of never letting go. He wanted it all and more. He decided that the only way to get it was to make it happen. 

 

He pulled Jared closer so he was standing between Jensen’s spread knees and he rocked his hard cock into Jared’s. Jared moaned long and low into Jensen’s mouth. It was everything he imagined plus some and he couldn’t wait to feel Jared naked and needy against him. 

 

Jared rested his arms on Jensen’s shoulders and brought his hands up to Jensen’s hair. It was silky smooth and felt amazing as it slipped through Jared’s fingers. Jensen’s hair had gotten a tad bit longer during their hiatus and Jared LOVED it. The little curls at the back of Jensen’s neck were the best part. He spent hours upon hours imagining running his fingers through those curls. Now that he had the opportunity, he wasn’t going to waste it. 

 

Jensen moaned as Jared scratched through the short hairs at the base of his skull. It felt incredible. He slipped his hands under the back of Jared’s t-shirt and felt miles of soft skin over strong muscles. Jared shivered at his touch and Jensen grinned into his mouth before pulling away. Jared looked confusedly at him. Jensen just kept on grinning as he pulled Jared’s shirt over his head. His smile died as soon as he saw Jared’s sculpted torso. Of course he’d seen Jared without a shirt before but never in this context and he couldn’t catch his breath. God…

 

Once he had Jared’s shirt off, Jensen peeled his own off and threw it to the side. He looked up at Jared to find him staring at Jensen’s exposed skin. Jensen blushed and cleared his throat. Jared reluctantly lifted his eyes to Jensen’s and smiled at him with a shrug of his shoulders. Jensen just shook his head as he pulled Jared’s mouth to his once again. 

 

The first contact of skin on skin was the most intense thing either of them had ever felt. It went beyond any experience they’d ever had and they were both eager to get closer as they simultaneously started to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing. 

 

Once there was nothing but skin between them Jensen stood up and led Jared to his bedroom. Well he tried to. Every few steps Jared would stop him and kiss him breathless. They finally reached his room and he pushed the door open and then closed it behind them. Jared found himself up against the door with Jensen up against him. Jared gasped as their hard cocks ground together. His head thudded back against the door. Jensen leaned in and laid small pecks on Jared’s neck. He trailed the up to Jared’s jaw before sucking on the skin there. “Wanna suck you Jay.” Jared groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “Can I Jay? Will you let me suck you?” Jensen whispered huskily. 

 

“God yes.” Was all Jared could muster. Jensen grinned into Jared’s skin before making a slow journey to his prize. He stopped at Jared’s collarbone where he learned that Jared was very receptive to being kissed and licked. Then he licked a stripe to Jared’s nipple. He circled the flat skin with his tongue until it was a hard peak. He gave the same treatment to the other before dropping to his knees. Jensen came in close contact with Jared’s dick and he couldn’t resist pressing his face into the downy hair at the base. He smelled soap and sex and Jared. Jensen knew that if he wasn’t careful he might get addicted.

 

Pulling away just slightly, Jensen sucked on Jared’s left hip bone before he gently started to stroke Jared’s glorious cock. He was rewarded with a deep, husky moan. Jensen took that as encouragement. So he slanted his head to lick just under the tip of Jared’s cock. Slowly he circled it before sucking just the tip into his mouth. Tasting the drop of pre-come at the slit Jensen whined. It surpassed anything he had ever tasted. It was slightly salty and sure maybe a little tangy, but it was Jared in the purest of forms and Jensen couldn’t wait to get another taste. 

 

Jensen sucked Jared down until he hit the back of his throat. Jared gripped his hair tightly and pulled just a little to get Jensen moving. Jensen started a slow rhythm and Jared was soon incoherent. It felt like his brain was being sucked through his cock. 

 

“Jen please… wanna come.” He begged as Jensen brought him to the edge of orgasm and let him back down. Jensen pulled away and shook his head as he stood up. 

 

“No Jare I want you to come inside me.” Jensen told him and brushed his lips against his lover’s. Jared’s eyes flew open in shock. 

 

“Are you sure Jen? I’ve never done that before.” Jared asked him. Jensen quirked an eyebrow. “Well you know… I mean… I’ve fucked before, but I’ve never been with a man.” He told him shyly. Jensen rubbed the back of Jared’s neck and smiled. 

 

“Yeah Jay I’m sure.” He said before grabbing Jared’s hand and leading him over to his bed. Jensen opened his bedside table and grabbed out lube and a condom. “We need this?” He asked Jared as he held up the condom. 

 

“I’m clean.” Jared told him and Jensen nodded as he put it back in the drawer. 

 

“Okay Jare. You ready?” Jared nodded and took the lube that Jensen was offering. “You want me to do it?” Jensen asked him softly when he saw the hesitance on Jared’s face. Jared shook his head no and gently laid down the bottle. Jensen lay down on the bed with a pillow under his hips and watched Jared with hooded eyes. Jared kneeled on the bed and slowly approached Jensen. 

 

Seeing Jensen spread out and ready was enough to have Jared almost coming. Jensen’s hair was mussed still with sleep and his skin was blushed with a light pink making his freckles stand out. It took everything in him to calm himself down. Once he was cooled down enough that he wasn’t going to come, Jared rested one of his hands on the top of Jensen’s foot and leisurely slid up his leg until he reached the top of Jensen’s thigh. He felt Jensen shudder under his touch and watched, enraptured as Jensen’s eyes closed and he arched up off the bed trying to get closer. Jared looked down and spotted Jensen’s’ cock. It was hard and angry. Red with heat and Jared wanted nothing more than to take him into his mouth. So he did. As Jared slowly started to suck on Jensen’s eager cock, he brought his hand up to Jensen’s mouth. Tracing one finger along Jensen’s sinful lips was all it took for Jensen to open up and take it in. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Jensen’s cock and Jensen did the same to his finger. 

 

When Jared’s finger was good and wet he withdrew it from Jensen’s mouth. He brought it down between Jensen’s legs and brushed it against his opening before slowly sliding the tip into the tight warmth of Jensen’s body. When he met no resistance, Jared urged forward until his finger was fully encased in the tight heat. Jensen whimpered and wiggled trying to get more friction. Jared gave it to him, adding another finger. “So good Jare.” Jensen ground out. Jared looked up from where he was so intently focused to find Jensen with a sinful smile on his lips. Jared leaned up and took Jensen’s lips in a passionate kiss that consisted of lips and tongues and something dark and dirty that had Jared on the edge again. Quickly, so that he wouldn’t come too soon, Jared added a third finger to Jensen’s tight hole and finished opening him up. 

 

He grabbed the lube once again and slicked up his cock before rubbing some on Jensen’s pucker. Jensen moaned and shifted his hips trying to get Jared’s finger to penetrate. Jared soothed him by stroking his cock a few times before lining himself up. At Jensen’s nod, Jared slowly began pushing into him. He stopped when just the tip was inside and gasped. The heat was incredible as was the tightness. Jared felt all resistance in Jensen’s body give way and he pushed all the way in. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. He heard Jensen moaning and groaning under him as he worked into a rhythm. In just a few quick strokes he felt his orgasm approaching. Wanting Jensen to join him, he grabbed his cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts.

 

“Come with me Jen.” He gasped out. After a few more strokes on Jensen’s cock, he felt come on his hand and Jensen’s hole tightening around him. He froze as his climax overtook him. He collapsed on top of Jensen and just laid there as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

 

Jared felt Jensen’s fingers in his hair and he looked up to find Jensen smiling lazily at him. “See Jen? I told you I could never hate you.” He said and grinned goofily at his new found lover.


End file.
